<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Everything by Sarcasmqueen74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770068">His Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmqueen74/pseuds/Sarcasmqueen74'>Sarcasmqueen74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmqueen74/pseuds/Sarcasmqueen74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>First try at this, be gentle. I've been working on a much longer one forever, but this one woke me up and I tried to write it all down before I forgot it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First try at this, be gentle. I've been working on a much longer one forever, but this one woke me up and I tried to write it all down before I forgot it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightmare woke Dean. He always had them, you couldn't avoid them with the kind of life he lives. This one was bad. He looked over at the woman in bed beside him. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe she was his, that someone would voluntarily want to be with him, stay with him and all his issues. He reached out to touch her hair all fanned out on the pillow, just knowing she was there usually made it better, but tonight he knew he would need more.<br/>
She felt Dean touch her hair, heard his uneven breathing and knew. Another nightmare. She rolled over, opened her eyes to look at him. His gorgeous green eyes told her everything, and she opened her arms. He moved to her and she gathered him like a mother would, his head on her chest, clinging tight, as he started to gently cry. </p><p>"It's okay babe, I'm here, I'm right here. It's gonna be alright."</p><p>Tonight that's what he needed. Other nights Dean needed different things, a friend, a lover, a shrink, but tonight he needed a mom. She was so damned happy that she got to be all of those for him, whatever and whenever he needed it. He was her entire world, she could at least try to be everything for him.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>She could feel him shake his head no, as if speaking about it would make him break down. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and sighed. </p><p>"I love you Dean. More than anything."</p><p>"More than anything." He said.</p><p>This was always his response. She knew he couldn't say the words I love you, not yet at least, but she knew he did love her. She also knew that he thought, if he loved someone, he would lose them and this was his way of trying to protect her. </p><p>She held him in her arms, stroking his hair, his back, kissing his head until she heard his breathing even out as he fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>